I Muja Oui Duu
by automaticbite
Summary: Rikku x Wakka, Rikku x Auron. What would have happened if when Sin brought Tidus to Besaid, it also brought Rikku? Through her journey, she is torn between two very different men. Rating will change to M later on, if you catch my drift.


Let me be clear with this, I don't know the characters. I believe it is Square Enix, ya know? You know this. I do, however, own a very sketchy imagination! c;

What if when Sin took Tidus to Besaid, it took Rikku as well?

Enjoy, please give me feedback!

* * *

**R**ikku sighed in satisfaction as she jumped onto the highest and thickest branch of a tropical fruit tree that sat atop of a cliff, overlooking the pale ocean. The sun was setting in this place known as Besaid, where she found herself. She estimated that Sin brought her here when it attacked her ship. She had only been here for a few hours, but she had already fallen in love with the rocky coastline that stretched across the ocean. To her, the oceans were vast-less; they only held shades of blue and green. From high up where Rikku was, over red and brown rocks, water lapped at white sand like thirty chocobos, far below. She watched small figures crawl across the beach, like teeny tiny insects. The luminous, reflecting water was just shouting her name.

Rikku wondered if her cousin still lived here, she probably did. Yuna had been training to be a summoner, like her father before her, since she was a small child. Yuna never learned how to play like a child or laugh like there was an infinite amount of oxygen. Then, she wondered if the boy she had just given food to was shifted here too. Or maybe, many of her brothers. Rikku hoped so a bit, but then resisted the wishing of such a thing. If her Al Bhed brothers were here, they wouldn't know how to blend in. Besaid is a religious area, an Al Bhed wouldn't make it too far.

She reached over her head and plucked a fruit from the tree, curiously inspecting it. It had a thick, green skin. It had a strange shape, oval, but indented. It smelt sweet. A raging hunger roamed around in her stomach, taking over her senses like a drug. She thought about taking a bite of the apple, but then wondered if it was healthy to eat. She had heard of plants that were poisonous if not ripened all the way. Shrugging, she took a big heavy bite. An aroma filled the air, sweet and dizzying. The taste in her mouth was a little sour, but mostly sweet. A cold ocean breeze bushed past the warm girl, cooling her off a bit.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Rikku's cat-like reflexed made her turn and squint at the sunset behind her, seeing a figure approach the tree in a fast manor, blinded by the light. She jumped out of the tree, thinking that maybe she had trespassed onto someone's property. Falling onto all fours in a graceful way, she put her hand in front of the blinding sun, trying to see this person better. The sky was purple, red and blue, sinking into the twilight darkness of the night. A few bright stars were already out, as well as a large full moon.

"Hey! You!" He shouted again, Rikku knew it was a man. No woman would run that awkwardly or have such a deepened voice.

"Yeah?" Rikku replied, girlishly putting all of her weight on one leg, putting her opposite hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" He said, only about twenty feet away. At this distance, Rikku could see this person a bit clearly. He was tall, very muscular, very tan. A strange, orange hair style sat atop his head. A goofy look was on his face, showing discontent and concern.

"Is this private property?" She firmly asked.

"Yes, it is. Why are you here? Do you have permission?" They were standing face to face now, he was towering over her small body.

"No, I don't. I am here to admire the view," she smiled cutely at him. Rikku pranced round him, reversing the table. His back was now facing the cliff, not hers.

He sighed, "Who are ya?" Now the sun was in his eyes, he was squinting.

"I am Rikku, and you are?" She positivlely bounced around, hoping to get out of this annoyingly sticky situation.

"Wakka. And you're on the land that belongs to the Besaid temple," he said, "And you're dangerously close to the edge of this cliff, ya know."

"So what's the problem here?" She said, taking another bite out of the fruit.

"I uh, I don't know. Just come with me, ya? If you fell, it would disrupt the summoners praying to have to do a sending."

"Oh! You know the summoners here?"

"Ya, I'm a guardian."

"Is there a summoner named Yuna living here?"

"Who's askin'?"

"Rikku, I'm her cousin."

"Cousin, ya say?"


End file.
